Love ya like a Goldfish
by COULK
Summary: Being love is harde you shouldn't get to attached but sometimes you can't help it. R
1. Uchiha Sasuke

Disclaimer: I don't own it

A/N: This was written by me and my friend Debra

**Love Ya Like A Goldfish**

I was sitting in class on a boring Monday morning willing the bell to ring. Quietly I take out a piece of paper.

**Why I hate you**

**You Are:**

Annoying bothersome

Inconsiderate

A Jerk

Ignorant

Uncivilized

Wanton

Ill-Mannered

Uncouth

Crass

Suka

Senseless

**OBLIVIOUS**

Benumbed

Perverted

Freakish

Arrogant

Ego-Centric

Pugnacious

Slightly Feminine

Possibly gay…(hopefully not)

**But Yet**

Hot

Huggable

Thoughtful

Smart

_**In fact…**_

_**I LOVE YA LIKE A GOLDFISH!**_

**Maybe more**

Carefully I folded the paper up and tossed it at his head, it hit him in the head perfectly, and anger Sasuke turned around and gave me the finger, (I tried to look innocent), But a few seconds later he turned back around to face the front smirking,

A/N: I hope you like, there will be a chapter for every boy on team 7, (Maybe other teams too not sure yet,) anyway read and review

Ja Ne


	2. Uzumaki Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own it

**Love Ya Like a Goldfish**

**Volume 2**

The very next day I was once again bored in class so I made another list in my brain…and later at lunch I gave it to another boy but this paper had another mode of transportation

**Things I know about you:**

Hyper active

Oblivious

Quick to judge

Can hold a grudge

Annoying

Loud

Knucklehead

Dense

Eats a lot

Bothersome

Senseless

Uncivilized

Considerate (most of the time)

Bright

Strong (sometimes)

&

FOXY

And for all those reasons I love you like a GOLDFISH and nothing more so drop the crush you have on me and go out with Hinata already

I got up from my seat at the lunch table and walked over to the boy happily munching away on his ramen and I dropped the paper directly in his precious bowl. Lets just say that he was not too happy about me ruining his bowl of ramen.

A/N I hope you liked it

PS: I heard he asked Hinata out during 3rd period the same day that all of this happened

And he told the whole school I ruined his bowl of ramen on purpose, I might have but who can prove it,


	3. Kakashi sensei

Disclaimer: like I've said before I don't own it

**Love ya like a Goldfish**

For my last letter I had too think really hard about what to write but after endless hours in class (2 to be exact) only 2 things came to mind:

**You are:**

**LAZY**

**&  
ALWAYS LATE**

But at the bottom I wrote:

**It was an honor to be your student these past few years**

**I love ya like a GOLDFISH and a 2nd father as well**

And I meant every word of it, so after school I stopped by the office to drop the letter off in his mailbox, and walked home,

The next day there was a note on my desk from Kakashi-sensei saying it was an honor to have me as a student

A/N: I hoped you liked it there's going to be one more chapter after this explaining why she wrote all these letters

JA NE


	4. Author Note

People who read my stories,

I am sorry to say that I'm going to a place withy no TV, Internet or AC for a month and will not be able to update for some time, sorry but I promise to update as soon as I get back which some time at the end of August!

COULK


	5. Sakura Haruno

I don't own Naruto

**LYLAG!**

As I pack the last box in my room I look out my open window at the neighborhood I'd grown up in. The thought of leaving makes me want to cry, I'm moving to America in 2 days.

Thinking about all the things I've done in the past few days, I've written letters to all my friends and teachers to tell them how I feel and its not like they can act on it since I'm leaving, but what can you do right?

So anyway back to the window when I look up at the window a paper airplane flies through it and lands on the box I'm packing, I carefully unfold it so I don't rip it and it says

**Sakura your:**

**Peppy**

**Energetic**

**Loud**

**Beautiful**

**Lovable**

**Intelligent**

**Considerate**

**Short-tempered**

**&**

**AWSOME**

**And for all those reasons we're going to miss you a lot after you move, and will never forget you**

**Love Ya Like A Goldfish From,**

**Sasuke U., Naruto U., & Kakashi H., with a little help from Hinata**

It brought a tear to my eyes and I packed it in the very box it landed on so that I could take it with me to my new house, because I never want to forget these guys, I mean after all I do love then like goldfish!

-------------------------------------------

This is where the story ends I hope you liked it, and if you want me to make ones for the other teams let me know!

Anyway please review for this story and I'm sorry it took so long to update

JA NE!


End file.
